conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alpheta
Your wiki need's a lot of help but I am here to try to edit some wiki pages, and make some new ones. -- Thedog90 I'm sorry. If you go to the Great Mighty Poo page, you'll see it's different, cause I kinda messed up, but fixed it. I tried to help the community by finding a great picture of Sloprano and insert it. I'll leave the community until you accept my apology. Here's a message from conkerluver: Thanks for the thank you note about Neo Conker! So... Would you like to join me on Raidenpedia? Um... a mistake You have a little mistake on your wiki. You see you made an article on Von Kripplesac, but there was already an article on him, because I edited it (the older article from last year). Can you do something about it? What? Is Conker actually a hidden multiplayer character, 'cause I don't see any proof. Can you explain why? --Javilus 03:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So, why not put his character code WELLYTOP in the article? Alot of people get confused from it. I already got confused. But sorry for changing it back and forth, I thought somebody was playing with the categories. --Javilus 03:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Tediz Page Thanks for the fix on the Tediz page. I was gonna fix it tomorrow but you already did, so yeah. =) Tediz Page Again Hi, on the Tediz page do you thing we should get rid of the Chapter X section and just have that be on a whole different page? Also in the "types of tediz" section we have Machine Tediz list And then we have the picture of the machine tediz in the Redesign section. Hmmmmm Could You... Could you fix my article on Conker Live and Uncut? The videos need to be centered. I'm a noob =] YAY! Screenshots! I thought about adding them but I was lazy :p You did it though so that's cool. Hey, Alpheta! How's everything on the Conker Wiki? I was recently working at the UnMario Wiki and became a user on the top community! And I also made an article on Conker there. So why not check out the UnMario Wiki, it includes Rare characters in it (from the company)! Hope to see ya on there, because there is a mascot petition going on there, and you can place Conker in the mascot vote if you want, and even vote for him! --Javilus 16:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Alpheta, it's me, Conkerluver! Is there anything I can help you with? Thanks for thanking me for editing! Is there anything I can help you with? Listen up... You think you can get some of the people here on the ConkerWiki to go to the UnMario Wiki to vote for Conker? If so, thanks! BTW, Cyber-Dee ain't doing so well, despite his fierce nature for killing stuff, and humorous election image. --Javilus 17:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Syntax What's that? You say you want the Infobox Syntax??? Syntax: Alpheta 09:53, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sweet Plushies Awesome, btw im sorry i havent been online in a while. been busy. -- Jakester12621 Okay...let me try it out did it work? Jakester12621 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Jakester12621Jakester12621 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... I'm just keeping order to the articles, when I removed the enemies section, I meant to say that all the Gobings are enemies (well, almost). I tried to look for a video on them, but I could not find any. I can be crap at stuff sometimes (and blame myself). Sorry, Lord Alpheta. --Javilus 03:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok It's cool, man. I don't mind if you deleted the Cog category. It's your wiki, you decide. Your info on your page is also awesome. I copied some of the info down to my page, edited it, and see what I am now. LULZ, dude! --Javilus 04:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Anyways... I was on the Starfox Wiki. Why'd you classify yourself as a red squirrel? --Javilus 04:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Because... I rock at SHMUPS, and I've beaten almost every SHMUP game I know, I kill robots in those games. --Javilus 04:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) NEVER MIND... ... --Javilus 04:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for getting off Yahoo. It knocked me off and I can't get back in! :/ Well goodnight, nice A Bridge Too Narrow pic BTW. Jakester12621 06:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC)Jakester12621Jakester12621 06:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem It's okay, Alpheta, I never get mad a you. It actually seems like you could actually make an online Conker game for Newgrounds. That'll be so cool! --Javilus 19:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) There's something wrong... When I tried to insert an image to my profile by pressing the insert image button, it didn't show a list, noting came up... Anything wrong with the image button? (Same thing with the Insert Video button). Agh! I tried everything, but no! It wouldn't insert me my profile picture on my user to show that I'm a mech! Try to go to my userpage, edit it, and add a picture with the insert image button. I went to even different computers, tried it, and it doesn't do anything. Weird, huh? --Javilus 23:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :p The Tediz page needs MAJOR image fixes =) Jakester12621 Spotlight Request Hi. I can see you've been working hard on Conker Wiki. However right now roughly 90 of your articles are classified as stubs -- that's over half. So people are going to see "stub" notices almost everywhere they go. Could you please work on diminishing the number of stubs (you need at least 100 non-stub articles, so about 50 stubs). Also, you have a lot of redlinked categories -- could you create them? Then I'll be happy to add your wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 20:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually... I meant to say is that he is a type of inanimate object that can interact like a human being. I'll categorize him as unknown then. --Javilus 18:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Anyways... I won't be he're for a while, as I have other jobs on other Wikis, and stuff to do in real life. But don't worry, I'll still be active on the Conker Wiki. BTW: Can you gather all the active users on the wiki for the petition (Noting recent with it). We still have a chance to revive Conker. --Javilus 18:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Problem solved! Got my profile now, was just as easy as before! Wanna see it? --Javilus 22:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) One more thing... Can I get sysop rights? I've been taking good care of the place. You decide. --Javilus 22:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Jakester Conker Fannon wiki? Conkerluver's message! -Hi, it's me, Conkerluver. Why did ya put your species as `Red Squirrel'? Conkerluver's next message! --Chad Sobota 17:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC)--Chad Sobota 17:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You wanna know who I am? I'm really a human, but you can say I'm a red squirrel just like you are. Leave a message on my talk page. Conkerluver's message! Alright, you told me there was something wrong on my talk page. What do you mean? Leave a message on my talk page so I can find out, okay? Conkerluver's message! What's wrong with your personal life? Leave a message on my talk page so I can find out.--Chad Sobota 15:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC)--Chad Sobota 15:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC)--Chad Sobota 15:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Chad Sobota A.K.A Conkerluver THANK YOU!!!! btw, I WILL make edits this Christmas break :] Conkerluver's message --Chad Sobota 15:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Chad Sobota What is wrong with your personal life? Please leave a message on my talk page so I can find out. Um... It's been a long time since my absence from here. I'll make sure no vandalism has been made to this wiki, and if the user is commiting repetitive vandalism, he/she will be blocked. I will also help out others on certain problems to this wiki. BTW: I love the new Fanon Wiki for Conker. --Javilus 23:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Now where's my Muel 52? --Javilus 05:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well.... I'll just use my gatling gun and burst the door into pieces like hell! Look at my profile image to see why. Ha ha! :) --Javilus 06:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sucka! I can alter my own size! --Javilus 17:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) lol I'll just hack it. And don't bother asking me any other problems, 'cause I've got everything done, lulz! --Javilus 00:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) --Chad Sobota 15:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota Conkerluver's message! Please tell me what is wrong with your personal life! I am begging you! I won't tell any of the other users! I promise I won't! It will be a secret from you and me. Conkerluver's message! By the way, do you like Yugioh? My favourite card is "Dark Magician".--Chad Sobota 16:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota A.K.A Conkerluver. He's already taken care of. Purple Ninjakoopa stopped him. Your work will be restored. --Javilus 04:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... But I had my powers taken away by him. I'll get them back, soon. Don't worry. --Javilus 05:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Conkerluver's message! --Chad Sobota 13:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota You watch Yugioh? So do I! But why do you watch the show? Leave a message on my talk page so I can find out. Ok. I'm gonna unblock you. --Javilus 15:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the helping with the Tediz Island article-ShermanTank Conkerluver's message! --Chad Sobota 20:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota Do you like Pokemon? My favourite one is Pikachu. If you like Pokemon, what's your favourite one? Leave a message on my talk page so I can find out. Chad Sobota 14:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota Really? I have both Lucario and Arceus in Pokemon Diamand! Chad Sobota 17:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobata Hey, Alpheta! I just made my 50th edit! Leave a message on my talk page to congratulate me. Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 14:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota Alpheta, you are the best. Good luck at going for 10,000 edits! Tell me when you done 10,000 edits. Chad Sobota 14:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Chad Sobota Are you the user with the most edits on Conker Wiki? Leave a message on my talk page so I can find out. Anything I can help with? I know I'm still new here, but is there anything with BFD I can help with? I got the pic for the Hand Cannon and added the Sniper Rifle, but I'm not really sure what else there could be to do... I have returned The Jakester is back and Conker obbsessed once again, gimme a job to do Texas Dude : ] Jakester12621 00:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 12:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Chad Let me talk to you a little bit about my cat. She is a Tabby cat. Her name is Patches. I just got her in September. She is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is she crazy? She always hisses at the vacuum cleaner, and she hates to be picked up. Whenever I pick her up, she's like: MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! She also has like brown human-like eyes. Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 12:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Chad Let me talk to you a little bit about my cat. She is a Tabby cat. Her name is Patches. I just got her in September. She is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is she crazy? She always hisses at the vacuum cleaner, and she hates to be picked up. Whenever I pick her up, she's like: MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! She also has like brown human-like eyes. Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 14:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Chad Hey Alpheta! I made my 100th edit! leave a message on my talk page to congrat me. Conkerluver's message! Chad Sobota 16:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Chad Hey, Alpheta! Tomorrow is my birthday! Say Happy Birthday to me on my talk page tomorrow. YOU CRAZY PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chad Sobota 02:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Chad YOU DELETED R2-D2?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He appears in Doon! Look on top of them You will see an object that looks like him. And don't delete it again! And by the way, do you think Patches is cute? Thank you Thank you for the heads up. I'm probably gonna be branded a retard for this but what's the difference between JPG and JPEG, besides the "E" in it? (Elysianrabbit 15:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you really think you'll survive... Thank you very much, anyway I know how the Wikias works, but thanks to have contacted me! --Walecs 18:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again, but do you know how to add badges/achievements on my wikia? --Walecs 18:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, if you'll get a reply please tell me. I tried to search for it in wikia.com but nothing.